Last Christmas
by xKamiixChanx
Summary: Hace un año la perdió. Ahora intenta recuperarla, la navidad es época de alegría, paz y amor, donde los milagros ocurren. Relena x Heero. CAP 4 UP! TOTALIZADO!
1. Invitación

****Nota:**** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Christmas.<strong>

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

* * *

><p>Invitación.<p>

* * *

><p>Estaba viendo que todo quedara listo para mañana, 24 de diciembre, su fecha favorita. Había organizado una cena navideña y quería que todo fuera simplemente perfecto, decidió tener todo lista, ya que mañana iba a estar ocupada gran parte del día. Tenía que ir a dar bastantes conferencias, por lo que no iba a tener tiempo para preparar ni siquiera una cena digna, por suerte hoy había tenido el día libre, cosa que la ayudo bastante.<p>

Esperaba a todos sus amigos, a su hermano y a él. No sabía donde estaba en estos momentos pero tenía la esperanza de que lo vería para navidad.

"_Espero que vengas Heero...". _Sabía que no era normal ni sano lo que hacía, pero debía hacerlo. No podía evitarlo, es que a pesar de que ella estuviera a punto de casarse y que Heero no había luchado por ella hace un año atrás, tenía que invitarlo y ver al menos cómo se encontraba.

–Señorita Relena la señorita Noin la vino a visitar – le informó su secretaria que vivía con ella.

–Dile que pase – se le había olvidado que iría a almorzar con su cuñada, tenía claro la razón de su visita.

–Relena, espero que estés bien – fue lo primero que dijo Noin al saludar, ella respondió con una sonrisa.

–Noin que sorpresa, después de tanto tiempo, vámonos, ya tengo la reserva para el restaurante.

Un auto las estaba esperando, el camino hacia el restaurante fue silencioso y Relena prefería que fuera así durante todo el trayecto incluso mientras almorzaban, no se sentía con ánimos para iniciar una conversación que sabía que terminaría en discusión. No necesitaba eso, en estos momentos. No quería que le dijeran que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o mal, que lo más seguro es que él no fuera y si es que llegase a venir, eso le iba a trae algún conflicto con su pareja.

Llegaron al restaurante y les dijeron y llevaron a la mesa que había reservado, siempre que quedaba con alguien a almorzar o a algo por el estilo iba a ese restaurante, le gustaba, allí la conocían.

–Relena, creo que no es necesario que te recuerdes que eres una mujer comprometida – se esperaba ese comentario por parte de Noin, tenía claro que ella no iba con rodeos, y que su visita no había sido porque si.

–Lo sé, como también tengo claro que, a pesar de todo, Heero es alguien cercano y en esta cena quería que todos lo que fueran cercanos míos estuvieran allí.

–No quiero que tengas problemas con Vladimir, sabes que a él no le agradaría verlo allí.

Vladimir, lo conocía hace bastante tiempo y hace dos años que estaban juntos, las navidades pasadas se comprometieron y todavía el matrimonio no se llevaba a cabo, exclusivamente por ella, siempre tenía alguna excusa para atrasarlo.

–Va a llegar un momento que ya no puedas retrasarlo más, estoy preocupada por ti – no era la primera persona que le decía eso, de hecho, su hermano se lo había dicho muchas veces pero ella simplemente seguía retrasándolo.

–Noin no te preocupes, después de estas navidades me casaré. Sólo quiero verlo por última vez.

La miró con un dejo de preocupación, es que a pesar de que nunca se vieran ella le tenía cariño se preocupaba por ella. Esa era la razón para que no viera con buenos ojos lo que estaba haciendo, a pesar de todo seguía manteniendo la esperanza de que Heero le pidiera que detuviera todo, pero a la vez sabía que no pasaría.

"_Espero que todo resulte bien"_. Fue lo último que pensó para cambiar de tema. Siguieron almorzando y conversando de cosas triviales, después de todo hace mucho tiempo que no se veían debido a los trabajos de ambas.

* * *

><p>–¿Irás? Todos estaremos allí – fue todo lo que preguntó Duo cuando se reunieron.<p>

–Tengo cosas que hacer – Duo miró con resignación a Heero, nunca cambiaría.

–Si no vas la perderás para siempre – dijo para luego pasar a la razón por la cual se encontraba allí.

La había perdido en la cena de navidad de hace un año atrás cuando se comprometió con un hombre que no era él y no hizo nada al respecto. Desde entonces las veces que la había visto se redujeron considerablemente, seguía protegiéndola pero ya no se dejaba ver como antes sólo lo justo y necesario. Entendía que ella tenía derecho a estar con alguien que la quisiera de verdad y se lo demostrara por eso siempre intentaba hacer todo lo posible para no encontrarse con ella no quería hacerla pasar un momento incomodo, por eso había decidido, desde el momento en que recibió la invitación, que no iría a la cena.

–Si fueras te ahorrarías todo esto y me dejarías a mi disfrutar de la cena y poder estar un poco más de tiempo con Hilde – lo consideraba un amigo, por eso siempre lo apoyaba e intentaba vigilar a Relena, cuando Heero no podía, pero esto lo encontraba sin sentido.

–Tengo cosas que hacer – volvió a responder, pensaba que no fue buena idea pedirle ayuda a Duo.

–¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón con todo lo que piensas ella no te merece, ella merece a alguien que no dude en demostrar que la quiere. Busca a otra persona para que te ayude, yo esta vez no podré hacerlo.

Tenía toda la paciencia del mundo, era bromista, siempre intentaba tomarse todo a la ligera, y siempre iba a apoyar a Heero en sus decisiones, pero en esto no podía por el simple hecho de que estaba siendo egoísta por prejuicios que Relena nunca había mostrado y que nunca le habían importado. Sabía que ella a pesar de todo, a pesar de Vladimir, seguía queriendo a Heero que lo haya invitado era una muestra claro de eso.

–Si no vas ella se casará – fue lo último que dijo Duo antes de irse de allí.

"_Espero que recapacites"._

Heero se quedó en el comedor de su casa sin saber ni poder responderle a Duo, jamás alguien le había dicho o deja entrever que era cobarde, generalmente era todo lo contrario pero no podía dejar que eso lo afectara. Lo mejor que podía hacer era no ir a esa cena. El era el soldado perfecto, nunca había hecho mal alguna misión, siempre las cumplía con éxito y esta vez no sería la excepción, su misión era cuidar a Relena no involucrarse con ella no debían haber sentimientos de por medio.

Prendió la televisión para poder despejarse un poco, no le resultó lo primero que vio fue una fotografía de Relena y varios videos donde ella salía, por lo visto era bastante conocido que iba a realizar una cena de navidad con algunas personas.

–_Entre los invitados se encuentra su prometido Vladimir, con quien está comprometida hace un año, y el ex piloto Gundam Heero Yui._

Vaya así que ahora muchas personas sabían que estaba invitado, tendría que inventarse una excusa mejor para no ir, si es que se llegase encontrar con alguno de los invitados más adelante cosa que era bastante probable. No sabía qué hacer.

–_Según lo que hemos sabido después de estas navidades la pareja empezaran con todos los preparativos del matrimonio. Recordemos que varias veces ellos han anunciado su matrimonio, pero por distintos motivos no se ha podido realizar._

Pensó en las palabras de Duo, nuevamente se equivocaba, que el asistiera o no a esa cena no serviría de nada Relena y su pareja se casarían si o si.

* * *

><p>Se sentía ofuscada nunca pensó que la lista de invitados se filtraría en la prensa y que ellos la hicieran pública, como tampoco que Vladimir hablara diciendo sobre sus planes de matrimonio y que estos por fin se harían realidad luego de estas fiestas. Se sentía mal, simplemente no lo esperaba de él.<p>

–Vladimir por qué hiciste esto – se suponía que no lo iban a ser público hasta que decidieran la fecha.

–Cariño quiero que todos sepan que me casaré pronto contigo – le respondió con una sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y besó sus labios sutilmente sólo un roce.

Sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de ella, ahora sabía que si antes habían mínimas esperanzas para que Heero apareciera por allí con esta noticias toda posibilidad desaparecía.

–Tengo que irme, prometí juntarme con Hilde – necesitaba verla. Tenía algo que hablar con ella, sabía que era la única persona que podía ayudarla.

Besó suavemente los labios de Vladimir, como forma de despedida para luego dirigirse a la casa de su amiga, necesitaba que ella le dijera algo sobre él.

Se dirigió a su auto donde estaba su chofer esperándola iba a llegar un poco tarde, había tenido una mañana y parte del mediodía muy ocupada al menos todo lo que tenía relación con la cena de mañana lo tenía solucionado por lo que por hoy no iba a tener que preocuparse tanto por eso.

– Hilde, perdón por el retraso he tenido que hacer bastantes cosas hoy...– explicó a penas llegó a la casa y su amiga le abriera la puerta y la dejara entrar.

– No te preocupes, viendo las noticias supe que no iba a ser fácil para ti.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, que Hilde el haya dicho eso hizo que todo su mundo se desmoronara, esto no podía estar pasándole.

– Duo... te ha dicho si él vendrá o no – necesitaba saberlo, quería saber si se hacía expectativas o no.

– No he hablado con Duo pero debe estar llegando para acá me dijo que lo iría ver.

Siguieron hablando de cosas triviales, pero Relena no podía evitar pensar en Heero, su mente estaba totalmente ocupada por él y eso la frustraba durante todo este tiempo pensó tanto en tener la oportunidad de hablar de preguntarle tantas cosas y saber si esta vez el lucharía por ella.

"_A lo mejor él nunca sintió algo por mi". _No podía evitar pensar tantas cosas, pero sabía que tarde o temprano ella tenía que dejar de pensar en Heero y empezar a sentarse en lo que sería su relación con Vladimir.

– Relena... estás aquí..– se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de Hilde tocando su hombro.

– Perdón estaba pensando en otra cosa.

– Estás segura de casarte con Vladimir – tenía que decirle que si, pero no pudo.

– No lo sé Hilde, cada día estoy más confundida.

Lo había dicho ahora solo tenía que esperar algún consejo de Hilde y vería que los que tendría que hacer, todo se definiría mañana.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola! Aquí yo con un nuevo fic, pero esta vez navideño, serán cuatro capítulos que subiré hasta el 24 de diciembre, espero les guste! Sobre 1973 está stand by debido a que no tengo mucho tiempo para dedicarle y si subo capítulo quiero estar conforme con él. Con respecto a esta nueva historia como dije serán cuatro capítulos ya tengo escrito dos y estoy en el tercero.

Dejen reviews para saber como les pareció :)

Saludines!


	2. Decisión

****Nota:**** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Christmas.<strong>

Por: _xKamiixChanx._

* * *

><p>Decisión.<p>

* * *

><p>Después de un día agotador por fin se encontraba en casa, lo único que quería era dormir pensaba que si hoy había sido un día muy ocupado mañana lo sería mil veces más. Tenía que hacer tantas cosas y tan poco tiempo para pensar, se sentía hecha un lío a pesar de que ahora estaba un poco más tranquila seguía confundida. Lo único que tenía claro es que mañana llevaría a cabo la cena.<p>

Tenía la esperanza de que Heero apareciera en la cena, Duo no le había dicho nada alentador pero ella esperaba que fuera aunque sea sólo para desearle buena suerte en su matrimonio.

"_Ven Heero..."._ Pensó mientras se quedaba dormida

**Flash Back.**

– _Estás segura de casarte con Vladimir – tenía que decirle que sí, pero no pudo._

– _No lo sé Hilde, cada día estoy más confundida._

_Lo había dicho ahora solo tenía que esperar algún consejo de Hilde y vería que los que tendría que hacer, todo se definiría mañana._

_Sintieron que tocaron la puerta pensaban que podía ser Duo y no se equivocaron, cuando Hilde abrió la puerta entró Duo tan sonriente como siempre, pero esa sonrisa disminuyó un poco cuando vio que Relena se encontraba allí._

–_Relena no pensé que estarías aquí – no se lo esperaba para nada, ahora tenía un problema estaba seguro que Hilde le dijo que el iría a ver a Heero._

–_Vine a ver a Hilde por un momento, pero ya me voy he tenido un día agotador – quería preguntarle por Heero pero a la vez no._

–_Estuve con él... me dijo que todavía estaba seguro de ir – sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era algo malo. Heero le dejó bien claro que él no iría._

–_Que no se preocupe, si tiene cosas más importantes lo entenderé – debía comprender que toda oportunidad se estaba agotando._

–_Bueno tengo que irme, fue un gusto haberlos visto, mañana nos vemos – les sonrió y se fue a su casa._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Despertó, se bañó, desayunó y empezó a arreglar todo para la noche. Quería que fuera especial esta cena, quería centrarse en las personas que iban a venir, no en las que a lo mejor venían. Sobretodo en Vladimir.

"_Hoy se cumple un año desde que nos comprometimos..."._ Debería sentirse feliz de haber encontrado un hombre que la ama, la respeta y la considera como un tesoro, pero lamentablemente eso no es lo que ella quiere.

Sabía que nunca sería realmente feliz con Vladimir, pero no podía seguir esperando, aunque quisiera, tenía que aceptar su casamiento con él y eso sería después de las navidades y año nuevo.

Estaba decidido y no podía hacer nada más.

"_Si solo expresaras un poco más lo que sientes Heero...". _Fue el último pensamiento que le dedicó a Heero, ahora tenía otras cosas en las cuales pensar, como por ejemplo la cena que haría hoy, todo tenía que salir perfecto, era lo único que ella quería y necesitaba.

Le esperaba un largo día y también una noche larga.

* * *

><p>Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, por primera vez no tenía la menor idea como actuar. Tenía dos opciones, la primera ir a la fiesta de Relena y verla con su novio y la otra, no ir, quedarse en su casa, no volver a verla hasta que ella estuviera casada. No quería causarle más sufrimiento del que le causó por tanto tiempo.<p>

Alguien tocó su puerta, fue a abrir, frunció el ceño, cómo era posible que alguien molestara tanto.

– No sabía que eras tan descortés con tus invitados. – lo ignoró, sabía a que venía y no iba a caer en su juego.

– No quiero que vayas donde mi prometida hoy día. – bien, por lo visto era momento de decir algo, como lo odiaba desde la primera vez que lo vio no le causó una buena impresión y en estos momento era cuando más le cargaba.

– Ella me invitó, no sería apropiado faltar. Sé que ella quiere que este allí, por algo mandó la invitación – se arrepintió de decir eso, con esto estaba confirmando su asistencia y la verdad no quería ir.

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundo más. Cada segundo que pasaba se convencía que ese tipo no le caía bien para nada y el hecho de que estuviera a exportas de casarse con Relena solo reafirma el odio.

– Si vas te arrepentirás – fue lo último que dijo y partió.

Lo hubiese seguido atacado y dejarlo tirado en algún lugar, pero no podía, eso sería arruinar más a Relena, y no lo iba a permitir por mucho que quisiera.

"_Tendré que ir...". _Fue todo lo que pensó por el momento.

Se estaba dirigiendo a su habitación cuando volvió a sentir un toque en la puerta, esperaba que no fuera Vladimir otra vez.

– ¿Por qué estaba el prometido de Relena aquí? – por lo visto no iba a tener un día tranquilo.

– Olvídalo... a qué viniste.

– Relena estuve ayer donde Hilde, me encontré con ella y no fue muy agradable, ella sabía que estaba contigo y no fue capaz de preguntarme algo sobre ti. – siempre era bromista y tomaba todo a la ligera, pero por qué justo cuando se traba de el y Relena se ponía serio.

– Iré, ahora puedes irte tengo cosas que hacer.

– Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión... Vladimir te dijo algo – lo único bueno de Duo es que odiaba a Vladimir igual que el, pero en todo lo demás era tan fastidioso.

Decidió no hablar más, esperaría a que Duo dijera alguna estupidez, y así se iría tranquilo y en paz. Tenía que pensar bien lo que iba a hacer, sabía que no sería fácil ni cómodo aparecerse por allí, tomando en cuenta que siempre evitaba que Relena lo viera, desde la navidad pasada habían sido muy pocas las veces que se habían vuelto a encontrar. Sería extraño que lo vieran todos.

– Creo que está cena será interesante – mencionó Duo antes de salir de allí.

El también lo creía. Ahora tenía que ver que iba a hacer cuando estuviera allí, a lo mejor si el iba podía evitar ese matrimonio o al menos joderle la noche a Vladimir, sabía y aunque no quería, que sería el centro de atención.

"_Espero que Relena no se sienta mal después de todo el tiempo que la he ignorado". _Fue lo último que pensó para después empezar a ver que haría en esos momentos.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bien, al menos la decoración está lista, falta la cena". <em>Se había demorado haciendo, esto porque decidió darle libre a todos sus empleados, ellos también tenían derecho a estar con sus familias en noche buena y navidad, por lo que ese día y mañana ellos no vendrían, por lo mismo ella tuvo que hacerse cargo de todas las cosas de la casa y de la cena.

Vio la hora y se dio cuenta que todavía le quedaba tiempo para darse una ducha y arreglarse. Quería verse hermosa, nunca le había importado verse bien, pero hoy quería esmerarse, quería sentirse hermosa, especial. Deseba en el fondo de su corazón que él viniera, y la viera solo a ella, como si fuera la única persona que estuviera allí.

"_No pienses en eso". _Se tuvo que repetir varias veces, había varias posibilidades de que no viniera, y ella se debía arreglar para su prometido. Ya lo había decidido el próximo año se casaría.

–

Estaba todo listo, las personas estaban empezando a llegar. Ella se veía radiante, todos se lo habían dicho.

– Relena me alegro que hayas organizado esta cena, es una oportunidad para que todos nos volvamos a ver – le habían dicho todos, ella solo sonreía todavía faltaban personas. Vladimir, Duo, Hilde y Heero, aunque no sabía si vendría nunca llamó ni le dejó algún mensaje de confirmación.

Sintió que tocaron el timbre, abrió la puerta y vio que era Hilde y Duo, los saludó, y los hizo entrar.

– Me alegro que estén aquí – dijo muy cortés, de verdad hasta el momento ellos eran los únicos que sabían todo por lo que había estado pasando.

Le sonrieron, Duo fue donde los demás a hablar y hacer cosas graciosa. No podía entender como alguien tan expresivo podía ser el más cercano a Heero.

Heero. Otra vez estaba pensando en él. Siempre de alguna manera sus pensamientos se dirigían a él.

– Relena están tocando el timbre – le dijo Hilde, fue a abrir y se encontró con su prometido. Se saludaron con un suave beso en la boca, fue solo un roce.

– Estás preciosa – siempre la llenaba de piropos, ella sonrió gentilmente. Fueron donde los demás, nunca le gustó estar mucho tiempo a solas con él, siempre lo estrictamente necesario.

Siguieron conversando un rato más, miraba constantemente a la entrada para ver si mágicamente sonara el timbre y Heero apareciera. Negaba con su cabeza suavemente, eso no iba a pasar, desde la navidad pasada hasta ahora habían sido muy pocas las veces que se encontraron.

– Relena estás muy distraída hoy – le dijo Miliardo.

– No te preocupes, he estado muy ocupada estos días por lo que me encuentro un poco cansada.

Decidió que ya era hora de cenar, pero antes fue a su habitación allí tenía todos los regalos que iba a dar este año, por lo que fue a buscarlos. Cuando entró se encontró con un osito de peluche. Todavía lo tenía, no podía deshacerse de él, tenerlo le daba la sensación de que una parte de Heero estaba ahí con ella.

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo con Vladimir?"._

* * *

><p>Estaba frente a la casa de Relena hace diez minutos y no tocaba el timbre. Siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona decidida, pero ahora no era capaz de hacer algo. Sabía que si tocaba y le abrían la puerta pondría en una situación incomoda a Relena, pero quería ir. Se lo dijo a Vladimir y a Duo.<p>

Tocó el timbre y golpeó la puerta esperando a que le abrieran. Pasó un tiempo y escucho unos pasos acercarse, luego la puerta se abría.

– Heero... – lo recibió una sorprendida Relena.

Se hizo a un lado para que el pasara, no había dicho nada. Sólo estaban caminando hasta el salón, no sabía todo lo que podría pasar cuando los demás lo viera.

– Duo me había dicho que probablemente no vendrías, estabas ocupado, pero me alegro al final vinieras.

Pensó que Duo le había dicho que al final vendría, pero por lo visto no lo había hecho.

– No pensé en venir, Vladimir me visitó y decidí venir – siguió caminando tranquilamente, se dio cuenta de la mirada sorprendida que Relena le dedicaba.

– Espero que no te haya molestado su visita.

– No te preocupes.

Llegaron al comedor, sabía que esto iba a ser interesante.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Aquí está el segundo capítulo, así estamos en la mitad de la historia. Solo falta un capítulo más y por último el epílogo. Espero que les guste, el tercer capítulo intentaré no demorarme tanto en subirlo.

Ahora a los reviews.

**Princesa Mia Peacecraft:** _Amo las historias románticas, pero siempre y cuando tengo su toque de drama como esta, creo que en cierto modo hay angustia por ambos lados. Gracias por el review! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!._

**Johannita Chan**: _Hola! Si, creo que aquí haré sufrir a Heero aunque sea un poco, después de todo el tiene "responsabilidad" de alguna manera de la situación que viven, en el próximo capítulo se explicará más sobre eso. Gracias por el review! Espero que te guste este capítulo!._

**XxMeli J NightlyxX:** _Me alegro que te haya gustado y lo encontraras lindo, y si lo único que tengo claro es que terminará bien, después de todo tal como dice en el summary la navidad es tiempo de milagros. Gracias por el review! Espero que te guste este capítulo!._

**Pollirris**: _Que bueno que te haya gustado, siempre quise escribir algo ambientado en Navidad y por fin se dio la ocasión, me llegó el espíritu navideño por adelantado. Gracias por el review! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!._

Nos vemos en otra ocasión!

Saludines.


	3. Sorpresas

**Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Christmas.<strong>

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

* * *

><p>Sorpresa.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Todos estaban en la mesa comiendo y conversando, el ambiente era tan agradable, se sentía tan feliz, ya que todas las personas que ellas consideraba importantes en su vida estaban allí presentes. Sentía que no podía pedir nada más, hasta Vladimir, un hombre que había estado yendo constantemente a su casa el último tiempo había venido. También se encontraba Heero, al que no había visto durante mucho tiempo, pero que de alguna otra manera sabía que siempre había estado con ella.<em>

—_Quería decirles que estoy muy feliz de que estén aquí ―los miró a todos―, yo de verdad quería celebrar esta fiesta con todas las personas que son importantes para mí._

—_Nosotros también estamos felices porque nos hayas invitado Relena, te lo agradecemos de verdad ―mencionó Vladimir dedicándole una sonrisa amable._

_Relena sintió un calor en sus mejillas, Vladimir siempre tenía ese efecto en ella, con cada cosa que el hacía y cada sonrisa que le dedica. Su hermano ya se lo había dicho una vez ya era hora de que empezara a buscar a alguna persona con la cual comprometerse, o sino él se vería en la obligación de hacerlo, y al poco tiempo después le presentó a Vladimir._

_Sabía las intenciones de Vladimir, el se lo había dicho hace bastante tiempo y ella le prometió que intentaría corresponderle. Por el momento tenían una especie de relación, salían algunas veces, no muchas para que la prensa no sospechara, ella era una figura pública y todos querían saber que hacia en sus tiempos libres y también sobre su vida amorosa._

_Terminaron de cenar y la conversación se realizó sin ningún problema, la mayoría participaba de ella, menos Heero, no le sorprendía siempre hablaba lo justo y necesaria y en pocos momentos._

_Cuando dieron las doce todos se abrazaron, saludar, se desearon una feliz navidad. Era el momento de los regalos, aunque no le interesaban, para ella el mejor regalo fue compartir con todos sus seres queridos esa cena de navidad._

—_Relena gracias por invitarme, de verdad que esto es muy importante para mí, estar contigo este último tiempo ha sido muy especial ―miró fijamente a Relena―, por eso quería preguntarte si querías estar para siempre conmigo._

_Lo observó mientras sacaba una cajita de tercio pelo azul marina, al abrirla se vio un hermoso anillo de compromiso, de plata y al medio tenía un pequeño diamante. Se quedó anonadada y sin saber que decir._

Un año después vivía una situación similar. Con la diferencia de que no se vivía un ambiente de tranquilidad, sino que todo lo contrario, era algo totalmente tenso e incomodo todos estaban en silencio y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de los cubiertos chocar con ellos mismo o con el plato. También que esta vez ella estaba comprometida con Vladimir, que después de las festividades de fin de año se pondría una fecha definitiva al matrimonio. Ella deseando que nada de eso pasara, o que sucediera pero con otro hombre.

Vio que todos terminaron de comer, así con la ayuda de Hilde recogió todos los platos para servir el postre. No se sentía bien, la cena no estaba saliendo como ella había esperado Vladimir lo único que hizo fue mirar con cara de querer matar a alguien y ese alguien parecía ser Heero, por lo visto las únicas personas que se habían alegrado de ver a Heero era ella y Duo.

* * *

><p><em>Al igual que todos los presentes quedó sorprendido jamás pensó que la relación que tendría Relena con ese sujeto llegara a ser tan profunda e importante para que él llegara a pedirle matrimonio, aunque por la expresión de Relena se podía ver que ella también estaba sorprendida.<em>

—_Vladimir... me tomaste por sorpresa ―miró a todos los invitados―, yo también aprecio todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos... ―lo miró directamente a los ojos por un momento para luego mirar a Vladimir― claro que me gustaría casarme contigo._

_Observó como es que Vladimir sacaba el anillo y lo colocaba en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de Relena, y la daba un beso que intentó ser apasionado, pero que Relena evitó siendo solamente un roce de labios simplemente. Todos los felicitaron, abrazaron y dieron sus felices deseos, menos él, solo se dedicó a mirar a Relena y observar como la había perdido._

_Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Relena y observó tristeza, desesperación y lo que más le sorprendió fue que también decepción. Observó como todos felicitaban a la pareja y decidió que era hora de irse, no quería seguir estando allí, sabiendo que sino fuera por su cobardía posiblemente él fuera quien le estaría pidiendo matrimonio a Relena y ésta hubiese aceptado._

Ahora volvía a estar allí, con las mismas personas, Relena comprometida, eso había sucedió hace un año y siempre le había quedado la duda del por qué el matrimonio todavía no se llevaba a cabo.

—Relena se nota incomoda por tu presencia ―mencionó Vladimir― antes de que llegaras ella estaba tranquila no tensa.

—A lo mejor está sorprendida porque no quieres que yo viniera ―no se iba a quedar callado.

El ambiente se volvió mucho más tenso, nadie sabía donde meterse. Los ex pilotos gundam's no se extrañaron de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Desde que ellos habían conocido a Vladimir éste siempre tuvo una mala relación con los cinco, pero por sobretodo con Heero.

—Parece que la rivalidad entre Heero y Vladimir no ha disminuido ―comentó Quatre.

—Nunca disminuirá sobretodo cuando Relena esté al medio ―Duo estaba con una sonrisa, toda esta situación la encontraba muy divertida, sobretodo porque Heero se veía un poco más expresivo con su odio a Vladimir.

Ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido a la cena, era algo obvio la incomodidad de Relena, pero lamentablemente ya se encontraba allí y tendría que esperar hasta las doce de la noche para poder irse y dejarla de una vez en paz. No fue su intención incomodarla, ni tampoco ponerla en alguna situación incomoda con Vladimir, por mucho que no se llevara bien con él, no quería que a Relena le pasara algo.

Después de esa pequeña discusión siguieron todos en silencio hasta que volvieron Hilde y Relena, ambas llevaban los postres que iban a servir, frunció en ceño al darse cuenta que la última tenía los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados. Todos se dieron cuenta, pero ninguno fue capaz de preguntar que era lo que le pasaba.

"_No debí haber venido"._

—Aquí está el postre, espero que les guste y así poder seguir disfrutando de esta cena ―sintió la mirada de Relena en él― para mí de verdad que es muy importante todo esto, así que el hecho de que todos estén aquí me hace muy feliz.

Recibió el postre que le habían dado lo comió en silencio, necesitaba hacer algo irse de ese lugar, pero sabía que no podría, en el fondo se alegraba de estar aquí y de que Relena no se sintiera cómoda con su presencia, eso significa que todavía tenía una mínima posibilidad.

"_No la perderé"._

* * *

><p>—Relena... ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Hilde cuando entraron a la cocina, desde que empezaron a comer pudo notar cierta incomodidad en Relena, pero para no ponerla en una situación más incomoda todavía había decidido preguntarle en otro momento.<p>

—Hilde, no quiero estar con Vladimir, haberle dicho que sí hace un año no fue una buena idea, yo no lo quiero ―sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas― a la persona que yo quiero es Heero y no puedo seguir más con esta farsa.

Hilde la abrazó, intentaba comprender el dolor de su amiga, pero no podía, ella nunca había tenido que vivir una situación así, sobretodo por el hecho de que Relena era una figura pública, a diario salía en la televisión o periódicos, por lo que toda decisión que ella tomara de alguna manera se daría a conocer por todo el mundo. Ella como la encargada de relaciones internacionales tenía que hacer lo posible para mantener su vida privada al margen, pero era imposible para ella después de todo.

—Tienes que ser sincera con Vladimir, él de verdad está ilusionado con el casamiento.

–

Estaba comiendo el postre, y por alguna razón sentía que el ambiente era mucho más tenso, podía ver claramente que Vladimir se encontraba demasiado tenso y que las miradas que antes le dedicaba a Heero y que estaban cargadas de algo que ella no había podido descifrar, ahora se podía ver claramente que era odio. Había cosas que ella intentaba ignorar, y a veces lo lograba y otra veces no, esta era una de esas veces que no las podía ignorar como el odio y resentimiento que Vladimir tenía hacia Heero, como también el hecho de que lo había ido visitar, cosas como esa la descolocaban.

—Que les parece si vamos al salón para estar más cómodos ―mencionó sin mirar a nadie, tenía que salir de allí.

Todos le hicieron caso y fueron yendo al salón donde los esperaba un hermoso y ran árbol de navidad. Ella aprovechó para llevar los cubiertos y todo lo que había en la cocina, no se sentía bien para seguir enfrentando a todos y sobretodo a Vladimir, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo con él no era justo que lo estaba lastimando al estar con el sin quererlo como él la quería, pero era algo que ella no podía controlar lo que sentía por Heero era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo así como así.

"_Tengo que para todo esto de una vez por todas". _Fue todo lo que pensaba cuando se dirigía a la cocina, pasó también por su habitación necesitaba estar un tiempo sola, aunque sea por unos minutos, después de todo ya falta poco para las doce.

Cuando fue a su habitación no pudo evitar ver el peluche que Heero le había regalado para un cumpleaños, lo tomó y abrazó sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero hizo hasta lo posible por retenerlas ya había llorado mucho estos últimos días, se retocó el poco maquillaje que se había puesto. Necesitaba verse bien o al menos aparentarlo, necesitaba sentirse fuerte.

—Relena ya falta poco para las doce, así que mejor ve al salón para que no se preocupen ―Hilde la había ido a buscar― sabes que en las decisión que tomes te apoyaré.

—Gracias Hilde.

Las dos fueron al salón falta casi nada para navidad, por lo que tenía que estar allí presente, y darle el abrazo y felices deseos a todos los que habían hecho lo posible por estar allí con ella.

* * *

><p>—Feliz navidad a todos ustedes, y espero que para año nuevo también nos veamos ―dijo Relena con una sonrisa, después de todo la navidad siempre le resultaba agradable y llena de alegría.<p>

—Mientras organices una fiesta claro iremos todos ―mencionó Duo con una sonrisa, era la única persona que de verdad estaba aparentando que no estaba pasando nada malo, ni que había un ambiente tenso.

Todos rieron ante lo que dijo Duo y es que era inevitable no seguirle el juego cada vez que hablaba o decía algo, sobretodo en estos momentos donde se podía sentir una obvia tensión debido a las miradas, cada vez cargadas con más odio, que Vladimir le dirigía a Heero por suerte éste simplemente lo ignoraba y no les tomaba demasiado atención no querían un pelea o momento incomodo, sobretodo porque Relena no lo merecía.

—Relena hace un año que estamos comprometidos y creo que ya es hora de llevar a cabo el matrimonio ―Vladimir se acercó a ella tomándole la mano― me gustaría que nuestro casamiento se efectuara a principios de enero, yo lo único que quiero es estar para siempre contigo.

Todos se quedaron el silencio, sabían que en algún momento esto pasaría, pero nunca pensaron que sería en navidad. Relena estaba sorprendida sintió todas las miradas sobre ella, los miró a todos Hilde la miraba de manera comprensiva y lo demás la miraban ansiosos esperando una respuesta, Heero desvió la mirada y ahí supo de inmediato la respuesta.

—Vladimir... ―sintió la garganta apretada por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir― yo te quiero mucho, pero en este último tiempo me he dado cuenta que no te quiero lo suficiente para estar toda una vida contigo ―las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos― yo... no me puedo casar contigo lo siento de verdad.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Bien aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo, el próximo será el último, y estará el sábado o domingo dependiendo del tiempo que tengas alguno de esos dos días. Espero que les guste, si quieren comentar que les pareció no duden en dejarme un review.

Espero que tengan una muy feliz navidad (lo digo por si llegase a actualizar el domingo y no el sábado ;)).

Ahora a los reviews:

**XxMeli J NightlyxX: **_Hola me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este también te haya gustado, y bueno aquí por fin se vio un poco de la cena con Heero incluido. Gracias por el review!_

Nos vemos en otra ocasión!

Saludines.


	4. Epílogo: Felicidad

**Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Christmas.<strong>

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

* * *

><p>Felicidad.<p>

* * *

><p>Sintió el despertador sonar, ya era hora de despertar, lo apagó y se quedó un momento más acostada, estaba cómoda allí. No tenía mucho que hacer, todo lo de la cena navideña ya estaba terminado y sus empleados habían querido esta vez cocinar para ella. Después de todo a nadie le molestaría que se quedara un ratito más en cama descansando.<p>

Tocaron la puerta y ella se desperezó y dijo un suave "pase", para que la persona que la visitara entrara sin ningún problema, total no tenía mayor inconveniencia que la vieran en pijama.

—Señorita Relena le traigo el desayuno —la empleada entra con una bandeja donde tenía el desayuno—espero que le guste y disfrute.

—Gracias, dile a todos que cuando terminen pueden irse ustedes también deben pasar la navidad con sus seres queridos.

La empleada hizo una reverencia y después se marchó. Se quedó nuevamente sola, sentía que no tenía que hacer muchas cosas hoy a pesar de que organizaría la clásica cena de navidad que estaba haciendo hace algún tiempo, este año se sentía más tranquila, relajada. Sentía la seguridad de que nada malo iba a pasar que no iba a haber momentos tensos como las otras navidades.

Cuando terminó de desayunar y se levantó vio que en su escritorio, justo al lado de un osito de peluche, se encontraba una rosa, sonrió a penas la vio y la tomó entre sus manos y la besó. Sí, definitivamente esta navida nada ni nadie haría que fuera tensa como otras navidades que había tenido.

_Todos se quedaron en silencio, sus miradas se dirigían a Relena y a Vladimir. Éste último miraba a Relena con los ojos muy abiertos y es que la mayoría de las personas no podían creer lo que estaba pasando. Relena quería que Vladimir le dijera algo, que le gritara que le pidiera explicaciones, pero que dejara de mirarla como lo estaba haciendo, sabía que había hecho mal dejar que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto, pero ella de verdad intentó quererlo, hizo todo lo posible, pero mientras Heero estuviera de alguna u otra manera presente en su vida no podría estar con alguien._

_De repente todo se precipitó Vladimir giró hasta encontrarse a cara con Heero, se acercó a él con la intención de pegarle, cosa que casi logra si no es porque Heero fue más rápido y logró esquivar el golpe a tiempo, pero eso no evito que tropezara y cayera._

—_¡Por culpa tuya! —le gritó Vladimir a Heero— Por ti ella no quiere estar conmigo, siempre estuviste ahí, siempre._

—_Vladimir —habló despacio Relena— Heero no tiene la culpa, yo de verdad intenté quererte, pero lo que siento por ti es solo un cariño de amigo, yo intenté por todos los medios quererte, pero no pude, siempre te vi como un amigo._

—_¿Por qué Relena?¿Por qué hoy y no otro día? ¿Por qué me ilusionaste?._

_No supo qué responder ante las preguntas que Vladimir le hacía._

* * *

><p>—Es 24 de diciembre y tú todavía no sabes qué regalarle a Relena —mencionó Duo de una forma que hacía que de verdad se escuchara y sintiera realmente mal, pero no era del todo así.<p>

—Dije que todavía no le compro el regalo, no que no sabía que regalarle, Duo.

Bien, ahora sentía que había sido una muy mala idea decirle a Duo que lo acompañara, tomando en cuenta que se encontraban en un _mall_, donde había mucha gente comprando regalos atrasado, entre esas personas se encontraban ellos dos también. Ninguno de los dos había tenido tiempo para comprar regalos y solo les quedó ir el mismo 24 a comprar los regalos.

Se separaron para poder buscar mejor los regalos, ambos tenían claro qué regalar, pero eran distintos. Heero se dirigió a a una joyería, estaba entre dos cosas que regalarle a Relena, pero todavía no se decidía así que mejor vería las opciones que tenía, después de todo sabía que lo que él le regalara a ella la haría muy feliz.

Todavía le resultaba extraño que pro fin estuvieran juntos. Siempre supo de los sentimientos de Relena hacia él y siempre le correspondió, pero nunca lo demostró, sentía que Relena se merecía a alguien mucho mejor que él que pudiera darle todo lo que ella quisiera. Después de todo ella estaba acostumbrada a un tipo de vida que él nunca había tenido.

_Casí nadie quedaba en la casa, la mayoría se habían ido a sus casas después de agradecer el haberlos invitados cada uno se marchó dejándolos solos._ _Tenían mucho que hablar, mejor dicho él tenía que darle muchas explicaciones a ella después de todo era conciente que no la había puesto en una situación muy amena ni tampoco agradable, había roto su compromiso, le había arruinado la cena que ella con tanto esmero había preparado._

_Estaban los dos solos y supo que era el momento de hablar._

—_Relena... no tuve que haber venido... —fue todo lo que se atrevió a decir, no sabía como iba a reaccionar Relena ante sus palabras._

—_No te preocupes, como le dije a Vladimir tú no tuviste la culpa de nada —le respondió. Heero todavía no entendía como es no lo trataba mal, ni le sacaba en cara el hecho de haberle arruinado la fiesta, había tantas cosas que el todavía no podía entender de Relena —. Después de todo fue un error haber aceptado comprometerme con él, ya que nunca lo querré como lo necesitaba._

_Bien, era lo mismo que había dicho delante de todos, pero sabía al igual que todos que había algo más, que decidió no hablar. Ahora aprovechando que estaban solos tenía que averiguar que era eso, cuál era el por qué._

—_Se puede saber por qué no lo querías como él lo necesitaba —se acercó bastante a ella, la miró a los ojos. Tenía que saber por todos lo medios si la razón por la que quiso era porque todavía lo quería. La sintió ponerse nerviosa, sus respiración se agitó y entendió todo a la perfección, era su turno entonces de aclarar las cosas o al menos hacer que ella no estuviera tan confundida —. No te merezco, tu necesitas a alguien mejor que yo —fue todo lo que dijo. Acercó su boca a la de ella, sus labios se juntaron en un beso que ambos esperaban, necesitaban y sobretodo anhelaban._

* * *

><p>La cena este año había sido un éxito, todo salió como lo planeó, todos su amigos y familiares habían ido, y los regalos y noticias que se dieron fueron todas perfectas. Había terminado de ordenar todo hace poco Heero se encargó de ayudarla, se sentía tan feliz de poder estar con él.<p>

Fueron a la habitación, hoy se iba a quedar a dormir, lo hacía frecuentemente desde hace un año, que fue cuando empezaron a estar juntos y todo había salido a la perfección hasta el momento. No habían tenido problemas e intentaban estar juntos el mayor tiempo posible. Hoy se sentía nerviosa, no era la primera vez que dormían juntos, pero tenía que contarle algo y no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar Heero.

—Heero... —murmuró suavemente cuando lo vio acostarse al lado de ella, el la miró esperando a que hablara— tengo algo importante que contarte —la mirada atenta de Heero estaba sobre ella cosa que la puso nerviosa, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que decirle si o si—. Estoy embarazada.

Bien ya lo había dicho que era lo más difícil, ahora tendría que esperar la reacción de Heero, que no tardó en llegar. Vio como Heero se levantó de la cama y fue donde estaba un escritorio que tenía, lo vio sacar algo, que no logró reconocer. Heeró volvió a la cama y le pasó lo que había sacado.

—Esto es mi regalo de navidad —le dijo, mientras ella abría la cajita de terciopelo azul que tenía en sus manos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver un precioso anillo de plata con un diamante al centro— Relena quieres formar una familia conmigo —se miraron a los ojos y ella se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en la boca. Ahora sabía que el día había terminado de forma perfecta.

Después de todo, ahora veían que todo lo que sufrieron y el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos sirvió para que ahora estuvieran felices, nada les podría arruinar su felicidad, menos ahora que iban a ser padres y prontos se iban a casar.

** FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Primero que todo perdón por la demora, sé que dije que iba a subir hace más de una semana atrás, pero por temas de tiempo no pude y recién pude subir hoy. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic y si es así y si no me lo hagan saber con un review, obviamente siempre con respecto. Con respecto al capítulo espero que les guste.

Ahora feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo. Espero que la navidad la hayan pasado con todos sus seres queridos, y que este nuevo año esté lleno de éxito, buenas noticias, dinero, amor y sobretodo salud, y que sigamos encontrándonos en más fics =).

Ahora a los reviews.

**Relena Uchiha:** _Hola! Feliz año nuevo para ti también, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, Que yo escriba bien oh vaya gracias por el alago, pero no encuentro que todavía escriba bien, eso si siempre intento mejorar ya sea en redacción o en ortografía (que soy fatal la verdad -.-). Espero que este nuevo y último capítulo te haya gustado. Gracias por el review!_

Gracias por haber leído esta historia!

Nos vemos en otra ocasión!

Saludines!

Adiós.


End file.
